One Night
by Wolfie.Micky
Summary: im not good on summaries but hope you like it :3 / dante is female here and well . its my fantasy on how they should be jk i wish i dont own them


Dante hissed as she felt strong hard hands on her body "mmm" she bit her lip letting what she thought was just a dream. Vergil let his hands freely touch his sister naked body as she was in a deep slumber. "V-Vergil" he smirked hearing his name coming from her cherry lips "oh dante" he fingers slowly circled around her nipple feeling them harden. Dante had spread her legs bit "Vergil" she moaned her older brother name as she dreamt of him doing sinful things to her.

Vergil tried so hard not to wake up her as he hovered above her slowly licking her neck straight down to her entrance . He suck on her clit lightly "aah" dante moaned as she quickly sat up wide awake seeing no one in her room. She sighed in sadness thinking her brother was actually touching her "Vergil" she hugged herself and heard the door open "dante are you alright ?!" He pretend not to know why she scream as he walked in on her with on his boxers on and blue tank top. The small demon felt her face turn red as her body began to get hot for the presence of the older male. "Vergil get out" she shouted covering herself "we are twin dante I've seen you when we were little & showered together" he sighed walking toward her sitting on her bed. Dante still had her blanket wrapped around her "still it's weird having you see my naked form" she bit her lip lightly staring down not knowing her brother private area was in front of her and saw it twitch. The younger gulped "oh really? What if I did this then!" Vergil pulled the blanket away from her revealing her naked body to him, he can feel himself harden from the sight of his sister blushing with her legs slightly open with the sex feeling the air "oh my what a sinful sight we have here my dear dante" he pinned her arms above her head with one hand as the other pulled his dick aligning himself to enter her. "Fuck Vergil " she gasped feeling his big thick stretching her "damn it dante" he growled fully in her tight entrance "this what you wanted right little sister? " he thruster inside her slow and hard, she felt her losing her insanity to him "Aah please" she pleaded wrapping her legs around him. "Please Mmm what dante" he groaned getting ready to lose control "Vergil please harder!" She pleaded as looked at him "anything for my little sister" he growled grabbing her waist and thrusting harder into her that a normal human wouldn't survive.

Dante screamed out her brother's name as she felt him hit that right spot "Vergil!" She came the moment he sunk his fangs into her neck marking her as his mate for life. "Dante" he whispered thrusting in her one last almost painfully this time filling her womb with his cum.

They both stared at each other for a good while processing what just happened "Dante..I" Vergil tried to think of what to say still confused he had just marked his little sister as his mate it was no way of backing out of this now. The younger female knew what was going on through his head knowing she wanted this yet she felt him regret it. "Vergil look at me" she had a smile as well as her cheeks flushed as she placed both her hands on his face kissing him softly. "I don't regret it brother" pushed him down as she crawled on top of him slowly removing his shirt caressing his chest as she rubbed her nose against his. Vergil felt his heart beating seeing his sister on top of him but mostly her smile she had on her face. He felt loved and happiness "I love you Vergil " she had whispered in his ear as she slowly let his dick enter her once more.

Dante sat there trying not to move feeling him twitch inside her "Dante m-move" Vergil had his eyes closed as he held her waist trying to move her but she won't. "Look at me Vergil" she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart as he opened his eyes staring at her. "Say it Vergil" she growled refusing to move , he couldn't say it yet he wanted to but his pride won't let him "say it" she growled more dangerously as she tighten around him. "Damn it" he groaned "Dante I-" he paused looking closely into her eyes seeing she had tears escape from her eyes.

The oldest used all his strength and pushed her off flipping her on her stomach grabbing a handful of her hair pulling it hard as he rammed in her. "Aah Vergil!" She cried out biting her lip hard that it drew a small stream of blood. "You're mine Dante" he pulled her hair harder revealing the mark he made on her "all mine" he sank his fangs in her one more time thrusting in her with such power. The smaller girl kept screaming his name letting both heaven and hell she was being claimed by her older brother the son of Sparda. "Vergil I'm so close " she cried loudly in pleasure gripping the bedsheets like she depended on it. "Cum for me dante Mmm cum for your big brother" he almost pulled back to slam hard in her filling her up once more "Dante!" He shouted her name making sure everything was released inside her. " Vergil" she screamed as she came hard. He pulled out seeing some of his seeds spilling out of her , he sighed cleaning it with a towel and lay back with her holding her tight. "Do you regret it Vergil ?" She looked at him scared fearing for the worst "Nope nor shall I ever" he smiled kissing her forehead. " My dante" he held her closely "I love you" she mumbled before falling asleep "I love you too" he whispered as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
